Not you’re fault
by Chibimax
Summary: When Thunderbird 2 crashed, Gordon thinks that Virgil's pissed off at him.


_Not you're fault _

Me: This is a really old idea that i've wanted to, but never came. I hope you like it.

---

It's been a week since Gordon had crashed with Thunderbird 2. He was now laying in his bed, talking with his younger brother.

"So… What did Virg when he hear I had crash his bird ?" asked Gordon.

"Well, when he heard it he did the first thing he did, was coming home and asked how you where. When father had tolled him that you where fine and that you just have a broken ribs and some scratches, he came to look at you and then he when to his 'bird. I haven't seen him in days, when he went to his bird." said Alan.

"Perhaps he's angry that I have crashed his bird. That's why he always say 'If there's one scratch on my thunderbird is, I'll kill you.'" said Gordon with a sign.

"Nah, he just want to scare us when we fly his bird. He's just want to have Thunderbird 2 back online as soon as possible and he will never be angry at you, you didn't it on purpose ." Said Alan to make his brother feel better.

"Yes, but are you sure about that ? Are you sure that he isn't angry ?" said Gordon while looking back at his younger brother.

Alan want to respond on that, when suddenly Scott came in. "Hey Al, dad's need you at the office." said Scott.

"For what ?"

"Don't know, I just have to get you and tell you that he need you."

"Ok then. See ya later, Gordo." said Alan to Gordon, before walking out the room.

"So how are you feeling ?" ask Scott.

"I'm fine, thanks." said Gordon.

"Scott, I need you at my desk now." said Jeff's voice on the radio.

"Well I'm going then. Take good care of your self, kid." said Scott and when he was at the door, he turned back to Gordon. "You know, Virgil isn't pissed at you because of it. He's worried." He said, before going away.

Gordon sighed and thought back what had happened.

_ - flash back - _

_Gordon was flying back to Tracy Island. International Rescue was called for a fire in New York at the Word Trade Center. Virgil couldn't fly his baby to the danger zone, because he was repairing some stuff at Thunderbird 5 when some pieces of a metronome. Gordon was relaxing when suddenly he saw on his board that one of the motors had fallen out. Gordon re-checked and saw now that it was back on. 'Must be my imaginations…' thought Gordon and set more speed on Virgil's baby. _

_What Gordon didn't know, was that the engine what was over heating and was about to blow up. Gordon was almost at Tracy Island, when suddenly the same failure of the same engine came up again. "What the ?!!" said Gordon looking at his instrumental. "Thunderbird 2 to base, dad a engine had just blown up !" _

"_What ?!" said Jeff when he just had opened the link between him and Gordon. Brains look up when Gordon had said it. _

"_D-d-d-d-do you think you could, ah, get back to the island, b-b-before something, ah, ells goes down ?" asked Brains to the redheaded Tracy._

"_I guesses so," said Gordon. "I'm only five minutes away from you." _

"_Okay, you know what to do, Gordon." said Jeff. "Scott, stay with your brother until he has landed."_

"_Yes sir." said Scott._

_Gordon flied Thunderbird 2 back to base. He was almost there when the other engine started to act weird. 'Oh no….' thought Gordon. Just before that Gordon wanted to call base, the other engine fault too. Gordon cursed and radioed base. "Dad ! The other engine has failed too !" said Gordon with panic in his voice._

_Jeff cursed when he heard it. "Try to keep the noise up son !" he said worried to his son. _

"_I'm trying dad ! But it won't work ! I can't control her !" said Gordon with panic. _

"_Son, try to get her on the landings-strip !" said Jeff to his second youngest son._

"_I can't ! She won't let me !"_

"_You have to Gordon !" _

_Gordon swallowed and crashed with a bit of the noise of Thunderbird 2 on the landings-strip. Thunderbird 2 slide over the landings-strip while Gordon tried to hold here. 'God ! Now I know how Virge felt when he was doing a crash landing when the Navy had hit him…' thought Gordon. Gordon yelled when he sided some of the sprinklers down and Thunderbird 2 started to turn around, having the cockpit pointing to the sea, before she crashed with her tail against her hanger. The sprinklers immediately jumped on._

_Scott immediately landed Thunderbird 1 on the landings-strip and ran to Thunderbird 2. His father and brother had a suite on that would protect them against the hot flames that would be in Thunderbird 2. When Alan climbed into Thunderbird 2, Scott wanted to go after him, but was stopped by his father. "No son, you don't have a suite on. Let me and Alan get you're brother."_

_Scott sighed and nodded. His dad went into Thunderbird 2. There he saw Alan extinguish the fire in Thunderbird 2. Jeff ran to the cockpit where he saw Gordon sitting half in Virgil's seat. "Gordon" said Jeff and ran to his son. He checked if Gordon had a pulls. When he saw that his son still had one, he picked his son carefully up and brought him as quick as possible out of Thunderbird 2. Brains stood there with a stretcher. Jeff laid his son on it and brought him with Brains to the sickbay._

_- End of Flash back-_

Gordon sighed again and looked up when there was a knock and the door went open. Gordon swallowed when he saw that it was Virgil. "Hey," said Virgil with a smile. "Can I come in ?"

Gordon only nodded, before he looked away. "You didn't lose you're tongue back there in the crash ha ?" joked Virgil when he noticed that Gordon only nodded.

"No…" said Gordon on a whispering tone.

Virgil sighed and went sitting in a chair that was standing next to Gordon's bed. "Gordon…" said Virgil. Virgil sighed again when he saw that his little brother didn't look at him. "It isn't you're fault what had happened. I should had checked two before I even went to bed…"

"No, Virg. You where too tired to check two out before you would go to bed….And it is my fault. I didn't check two out like you had ask me too, when you needed to go to Thunderbird 5. I was thinking of checking her out in the beginning, but I had to help Tin-tin first out with something. I thought it would take a few minutes but it three hours before we're done and I couldn't check her when it was all done, just because of that goddam…" said Gordon a bit pissed "Guesses you're pissed off now, ha ?"

Virgil sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm not pissed." said Virgil. Gordon looked up at his brother. He couldn't believe it that Virgil wasn't mad that he didn't check his bird out and even crashed it. "Everyone makes mistakes, Gord." said Virgil. "Even me."

Gordon smiled with that. Everyone knew how Virgil is. If Virgil wanted something perfect, it just had to be, no matter what. "Beside she always can be re-build and a brother who plays pranks on you can't." smiled Virgil at Gordon.

Gordon smiled at his brother and hugged him. Virgil hugged him back. "Thanks Virgil." said Gordon into Virgil's shirt.

"For what ?" asked Virgil.

"For not being pissed at me." Virgil smiled and talked a bit with Gordon.

---

Me: Okay, as you can see this fic is a old one that I've writhed a couple of years ago and I'm not sure if it's true that a plane like TB2 could fly when the other engine is down, so don't bite me please if it isn't true. And about the crash landing….Well…. as you can see I'm decently not good at it to let a plane crash…. Oh well…


End file.
